


Let It Rain

by only1tonid



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only1tonid/pseuds/only1tonid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot came to me after watching the final scene of "Twice Shy" (414). I always wondered what had happened between that ending and the beginning of Mental As Anything (415) so this sexy little fic is meant to fill in a possible scenario... I'm not new to writing fanfic, but this my first trip into the Farscape fanfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first attempt at Farscape fanfic. It's canon up to Twice Shy(# 414). This is a potential filler scene for possible events prior to Mental As Anything(# 415). This is kinda intense, but meant to be a very sensual reunion for the pair.

Rain.

She could still remember the first time she experienced it and heard him call it by its name when they were on the Ancient's version of his home planet, Earth. Then, it had been gentle, but she had learned it could be heavy like now. No matter the strength it was fascinating to know it was as simple and complex as water from the sky—a sky filled with clouds of varying shades of gray and black that warned of the severity of each impending shower.

The darkened sky fit the powerful beat of the torrential downpour just outside their window and guaranteed that she and Crichton would not likely be making it back to Moya, the living ship they called home, at least until the next solar day. Aeryn, stripped down to the tank and pilfered Calvin Klein boxers that served as her usual undergarments, rested her head against the cool glass and allowed her eyes to settle closed.

As his hand came to rest on the base of her neck, her eyes flicked open and a bolt of lightning flashed. "Coms are down," he rasped his hand began trailing seductively down her spine to its base. "I let Pilot and D'Argo know that we'd stay down here for the night and try waiting out the storm. Coms went out before I could tell them about the order for supplies we put in not being ready til tomorrow anyway."

"So they have no idea how long before we return to-tomorrow?" she whispered, her eyes drifting hut again. Tilting her head as she felt his hands move and his breath on her neck, she couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped her lips.

"That's right," his deliciously raspy voice poured over her senses. "It's just you and me. No crewmates. No Scorpius and Sikozu. No coms. We are completely on our own and according to Pilot, storms on this planet can last for up to 2 solar days, but anything of this severity usually lasts for at least 12 arns."

"Then we shouldn't waste it, should we?" Aeryn posed as she quickly spun into his gentle embrace, taking his face into her hands. "I love you, John."

"And I love you, Aeryn," John replied as he caressed her cheek, slipping a strand of her impossibly long raven hair behind her ear. "I love you so much, and can't wait to show you how much."

Her heart lifted at his words as love and joy filled her, but she couldn't resist responding. "You humans never seem to know when to quit talking and take act—" her teasing words got lost when his mouth suddenly and intensely crashed down on hers.

She could feel the coolness of the glass now against her back as the heat of his body pressed into hers as his mouth devoured hers. "How's that for action?" he panted, resting his forehead against hers while putting some distance between the rest of their bodies.

"Better," she managed almost matter-of-factly Her hands sliding down his chest to work his shirt free. "At least it was until you stopped for this little inquisition."

"Good to know," his chuckled response breathily fading into a groan as her hands met the skin of his bare torso. He drug his open mouth along the curve of her face to her ear. "I guess the lesson appears to be that I need to keep my mouth occupied with something more interesting than conversation. Any ideas?"

She groaned when he began nibbling at her sensitive earlobe. "What? No plan?" she mocked her voice beginning to tremble slightly. "Because that could be a good thing. And it would definitely explain why you seem, right on track by just 'wigging it'."

"Winging it," he corrected with a chuckle as he leaned his body back into hers.

"W-what?" she sighed as he found a particularly sensitive spot near the base of her neck.

"You said I was 'wigging it'," he muttered. "But you musta meant 'winging it'."

"Oh," she acknowledged vaguely as her fingers reached between their bodies again this time intent on the buckle of his damp leather pants. "Does it really matter at the microt?"

"You may have a point," he replied breath hitching as his hands reached under her damp tank to cup her bare breast.

"Not yet, but soon," she quipped as bringing his mouth back to hers with one hand at the nape of his neck while her other hand forced his pants down his legs.

It didn't take long for the teasing to melt away under the flaring heat of their mutual need. Her underwear soon puddled at her feet moments after her tank was stripped from her body.

Unexpectedly, John took that moment to step back, clad in only his briefs, and absorb the sight of her completely nude form. She had to force herself to remain still and silent under his regard until she couldn't take it anymore. "John?" she asked at length.

His fingers chose that moment to reach for her and with extraordinary care, he outlined every inch of her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered reverently as his fingers continued wandering with the utmost sweetness… back along her ear, down over her chin, along the elegant sweep of her neck. "There were times when just the thought of being with you… seeing you like this, touching you, holding you, tasting you… like this was the only thing that kept me alive and even relatively sane. And now—"

John dropped to his knees following his fingers to where they paused to rest over her flat belly. He placed a reverent kiss just above her navel. "You're pregnant. And it doesn't matter about timing or biology because this little one is ours, Aeryn. Yours and mine and it's more than I could have ever dreamed."

Aeryn's head fell back and her eyes drifted closed as tears fought free at his words. Her fingers slid into the cropped hair at the crown of his head to hold him closer. Moving on instinct, she bent to place a kiss just there before tilting his face to hers as she dotted ever inch of skin she could reach with her kisses.

"I am everything I am, and everything I'm going to be because you love me. And if what you feel is even half what you inspire in me, then I understand why you were stubborn enough to never give up on me because it is worth fighting for," her voice trembled as she fought for control. "I never want to stop see the way you look at me with those eyes of yours that are blue and 20/20. From the first day, all it took was one look from those eyes and not only did I want to be more, but I was on my way to being more whether I liked it or not. Back then, it was more for and about you. Then, it was about and for me as much as you, but now—now, it's about us, for us."

Their mouths met drawing him to his feet in a sweet, gentle lover's kiss as old as time. But that didn't last as the heat of their passionate need ignited into an inferno. Moving with an urgency that mimicked the intensity of their kiss, John lifted Aeryn up against the cool window behind her. Her legs came up immediately to wrap around his hips. His underwear were swiftly discarded and it only took a moment more for them to be joined.

Suddenly the race for more of each other screeched to a halt in flood of incredible sensations overwhelming them at finally being connected so intimately. Their mouths disconnected in a gasp.

"Oh, God!"

"Frell!"

For Aeryn, it had been a long time since she'd felt this… since over half a cycle with the other John, who had died on Talyn saving all of their lives. Then, she'd thought never to feel this again, but somehow it was so much more now... For John, it had been so much longer… some part of his mind wanted to protest that thought, but he refused to let his rape at the hands of the head PK bitch ruin this for him… for them. They were finally together in heart, mind, and soul and for both of them, there was no better feeling, and there was nothing more they wanted to do than savor it.

"Are-are you ok?" Crichton stuttered as his control began weakening and the urge to thrust became nearly impossible to ignore. He rested his suddenly sweaty brow against the cool, rain-battered glass. She is just so damn tight.

"Yes," she panted desperately as she began rocking her hips needily. "I need you, John. Frell me."

With a methodical slowness she'd first experienced on the false Earth, John began to thrust hard and deep. It was a side of him he rarely shared and almost exclusively with her. The urgency that seemed to drive him was as present as ever only more focused. It would seem in moments like these all that mattered—all that existed for him was her… being near her, with her, in her. It was a feeling she reveled in, never more sure that she had finally found a home—a place where she could belong than in these precious moments that she wouldn't trade for anything. And as was often the case for them, where he led she followed.

It was so paradoxical that it should be that way for them, and yet it was. Because for all her tactical knowledge and physical prowess, within the world of emotion, he was master and mentor as well as partner and guide. She had learned at great cost what it felt like to be away from him all of those momens—for them to be apart and at the whims and vagaries of fate. And so she had changed and accepted the truth of what it meant to feel in all its beauty and pain. She now kept a stranglehold on the core of her heart—the only man she'd ever known how to love, the only man she ever would—and the only man who could love her beyond hope like she did him.

She felt the fire that had been a slow burn growing and flaming higher. Could hear the squeak of her fingers searching for purchase behind her as he hammered her relentlessly into the cool, slick window at her back. His lips found again the sensitive skin of her shoulder distracting her from those wandering fingers that sought to relearn every inch of her body. When she felt his sweaty palm sliding up her arm she turned her hand into his lacing their fingers.

Aeryn began to lose herself more and more in the passion until she wasn't sure how long—how much more she could take. "Please," she whimpered. "Love you. John, I love you."

His questing lips found and nibbled her ear before desperately breathing the words that that instantly made her passion overflow, "I love you, Aeryn."

As he could feel her shuddering around him, he sent a prayer of thanksgiving to whatever deity or fate or destiny or entity that had given him back his guiding star. Now that he had her back he would never let her go again—no matter what he had do or risk or give up, be it his honor, his dignity, his self-respect, his sanity, his life, or even his soul, it would be worth anything to hold onto her—the love of his life, the mother of his child, his everything. He'd give it all away and consider it an even trade.

As he looked into her eyes and knew she was really his in every way… that he would get to see her smile, wipe away her tears, hold her hand, watch her ripen with his child… to know her love was all that he wanted from life now—more than he believed was possible for him to have—more than he deserved after so long spent at the mercy of the universe becoming what he had become. But here in her arms with every inch of their bodies entwined, he knew that it was finally over if only for these next precious hours they had overcome every obstacle, even each other, and even after they returned to Moya—to Scorpius—they would continue to beat the odds, to overcome and conquer every new obstacle, together standing side-by-side.

Even as his knees threatened to buckle, he carried his love to their bed and laid her down, content that they would have this time to strengthen their resolve. For these next arns without the threat of Scorpius or the Peacekeepers or the Scarrans or the lions and tigers and bears, there would be just the two of them and they would be free. Suddenly as they began drifting off, a few bars of an old Eric Clapton song his mother used to love plaid through his mind: "Let it rain; let it rain."

THE END


End file.
